


What Will Happen

by Persassy_jackson123



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiverse, Soulmates, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persassy_jackson123/pseuds/Persassy_jackson123
Summary: I've never been one to pay attention to other people, I was raised to believe that, well, people wouldn't care about me, so I shouldn't care about them.I was always like that.
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Alicia Masters, Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd, Emma Frost & Scott Summers, Jean-Paul Beaubier & Jeanne-Marie Beaubier, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Kyle Jinadu, Lyja the Lazerfist/Johnny Storm, Manon & Maxime, Maxime & Manon, May "Mayday" Parker/Franklin Richards, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 1





	What Will Happen

When I was younger, I always thought that nobody cared, they didn't, not really, anyway

I always thought that if I came to close to people, emotionally or physically, I would become soft, I wouldn't be able to continue my work as the White King of the Hell Fire club.  
And it's true, emotions make you weak, I will not be weak, which is the reason I stay in diamond form most of the time. That and the fact that being all mushy and human felt weird, the only time I was out of diamond was when I was talking to 'clients' who couldn't read minds.  
"This is an important party, Michael," mother told me, straightening my tie, "You need to be on your best behavior, use your charms and most importantly, do not, under any circumstances, use your powers,"  
"No," Sophie said, she moved my hair so that it was back in my eyes and said something about making me look relaxed and not so 'how dare you talk to me?'  
"But I don't like being in flesh form, it's uncomfortable, besides, no one knows me,"  
"Get used to it," Esme told me, "You can't be in diamond form 24/7,"  
When we got to the building of the Fantastic Five, we were greeted by the fantastic five and a few more people, I immediately noticed a strange looking boy, green eyes, green hair and very pointy ears. He was glaring at the seven of us.  
"Hello, Emma," The Human Torch stepped forwardto greet us, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Michael,"  
"The pleasures all mine, Mr. Storm," I said, putting on my angelic-innocent-twelve-year-old face.  
"Please, call me Johnny, I don't suppose you've met my son, Torus?" He motioned over to the green haired boy, who stuck his tongue out at me, I couldn't stop the surprise from fluttering over my face, what had I done to offend him? Never mind, I could deal with that later.  
All I needed to do know was to try and get people to focus on the Frost Foundation.  
"Why don't you go play with Torus, Mikey?" Mindee asked me, "leave the adults to talk,"  
I wasn't given a choice in the matter.  
"What are your interests, Torus?" I asked him.  
"Pranks, comics and becoming a superhero," He replied, though he sounded like he was blocking me put, I resisted the urge to read his mind, find out more about him, why did I want to find out more about him? He was just a silly little boy, nothing too interesting, nothing important in that mind of his. "Dont try and read my mind, Frosty loser,"  
"I wasn't going too, it's not like there would be anything interesting or important in you mind," I objected, glaring at him, "what's up with your name? Is it a skrull thing?"  
"What's up with your name? Is it a mutant thing?" He countered, he was mocking me, everyone else who I insulted would be too scared to insult me back, I grinned at him, maybe he was interesting.  
"It was my fathers name, Michael Christopher Lovell-Fenton," I told him, "he's dead,"  
"Oh... my name doesn't mean anything," we sat awkwardly for about ten seconds before he turned back to me, "Do you want to prank someone?"  
"Yes," We quickly got to work, making sure that everything would become chaos, splitting up couples and families, making sure the sword they where going to use to pop open the champagne was blunt and that a hoard of farm animals would break in, this was going to be perfect.


End file.
